Harley's Bathtub
by pee wee herman's cousin
Summary: Harley decides to take a bath... Slight Tensionshipping and Contestshipping.


A/N: Hello, this is my new one-shot fic, Harley's Bathtub. It's centered around Harley in well… a bathtub. There's some Contestshipping and Tensionshipping… but that's only due to Harley's actions. I hope you enjoy!

Key:

'Harley' Harley doll (talking)

'Drew' Drew doll (talking)

'May' May doll (talking)

(You'll figure out what the key is for later.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, or the song Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. I hope I'm not responsible for any disturbing images that come to mind either.

Harley's Bathtub

Water rushed out of a faucet, steam spitting from the sides, as a tub below it started to fill with bubbles. Within minutes, the bathtub was overflowing and a man turned the shower knob off. He placed a stereo on the tub's ledge after plugging it in, and a towel dropped to the floor, freeing the man of the only thing that separated himself from nudity.

He dipped his leg in, warmth licking at the limb—before awkwardly slipping and accidentally dropping the small boom box to the ground. He groaned, picking himself and the stereo up, resetting everything where it was before his fall. This time he hadn't tripped, nor had he smashed his head against a wall by mistake.

"Ahhh," the man—Harley—moaned, laying back in the tub, his purple hair spreading across the water. He lifted a soapy arm up, reaching over the tub, before snatching a bucket below and putting it on the edge of the bathtub. His hand grabbed the handheld radio and he turned the dial till one of his favorite songs was on.

"Girls just wanna have fun," he said, singing along with the catchy song. "Hey now, hey now, what's the matter with ya? Girls just wanna have fun now…"

Harley started moving his hands around to the rhythm—before knocking the stereo into the pool of water.

"SHIT!" he screamed, before a blinding light erupted. His screams echoed around the Pokémon Center he occupied as a large snap was heard from the stereo. Electricity flowed through him as he quickly threw the electronic device out of the water, burning himself even more the process. A singed wet hand touched a plug before yanking it out, causing a blue spark to explode and devour him.

After that ordeal, a blackened Harley sat in the water, panting as he looked down at the tar-black boom box. Water soaked the floor, but Harley sat back in the tub, the warmth erasing his thoughts of instant death from electrocution.

"I'm never going to do _that_ again," he laughed it off, though a stealthy fear couldn't prevent a nervousness that crawled through his veins. He sighed, before resting his eyes and dozing off in the warm water.

--

"Hmm," Harley muttered, snapping awake. His eyes passed the charred stereo and he focused on the numbness in his body, before lifting a hand out of the water. Heat encircled the frozen hand, and it had occurred to Harley that he was literally sitting in a bath of frigid water.

Leaping out of the tub, Harley grunted as he pulled out a cork, allowing the cold water to drain immediately. After a few minutes, he turned the hot-water knob and let it refill, standing erect as coldness swathed his body. Finally, he turned the water off and sank into the water, ignoring the aftershock his nerves had experienced.

"I'm bored," Harley muttered after a while, and he searched for the red bucket he had dragged along with him. "Hmhmhm," he sniggered, pulling out four small figures. The first one appeared as a mini-version of Harley himself—including his long purple hair and green Cacturne suit. It stood out differently from the other three, because the hair wasn't plastic but instead, actual fiber. The next toy was a small Ariados, its legs apparently moveable. Beside that rested a Drew figurine, an exact replica of the famed coordinator himself. And last, but not least, May. May looked just like her real self, only plastic. A small edge of her fake hair had been chipped off, probably because of Harley's extreme hatred for anything May-related.

"Well well well, look who we have here," Harley commented, pretending to be the Harley doll.

"It's Harley," Harley said in a high-pitched voice, pretending to be the May figure.

"Obviously, May," the Drew toy answered sarcastically as Harley lowered his tone.

"If it isn't May and her stupid little conniving boyfriend," 'Harley' said.

"It's not like that!" 'May' replied, and Harley imagined her waving her arms in denial.

"Of course it is, otherwise you two wouldn't be kissing!" Harley smirked, making the Drew and May doll smooch.

"Ariados, take care of May," 'Harley' ordered.

"With pleasure," the spider toy obeyed, and Harley pretended that 'Ariados' gulped down the May doll.

"Drew, Drew, help me!" 'May' called, as 'Ariados' dragged her into the pink bubbles of the bathtub.

"Sorry girlfriend, but Drew's with me," 'Harley' responded. "So Drew, now that pesky May's out of the picture, wanna go out?"

'Drew' giggled insanely, "Who couldn't say yes to a hottie like you?" Harley forced the figures to make out.

"No Drew! Don't be gay!" 'May' screamed from the depths of the watery abyss.

"Screw you, May. You never listen to me anyway," 'Drew' snapped.

"But Drew!" Harley said as 'May', uttering the highest pitch he could muster.

"Go away, homophobe," 'Drew' chuckled, before again making out with the Harley doll.

"Ooh, Harley, stop it you sexy beast!" 'Drew' yelped.

(Outside of the bathroom)

"He's been in there for hours!" May whined. "What's he doing that's so important in there anyway?" Moans were heard from the bathroom and May jumped back, startled.

"Honestly," Drew remarked, standing beside her, "I wouldn't want to find out."

The End

--

A/N: Flames are encouraged—I wouldn't blame you. By the way, I'm currently on hiatus when it comes to Pee Wee Herman's Great Adventure, for anyone wondering. I'm just too lazy to revise the next chapter and start a new one. I'm also working on another shipping-related fic on my favorite Pokémon coordinators… Thanks for reading Harley's Bathtub, anyway.


End file.
